YunusLand
The Republic of YunusLand (Yunusian: Jamhuri es Saaba Yunus) (Arabic: جمهورية أليونسلند) is currently the largest nation on the planet, with a population of 125,321,000 and an area of 11.875 million km². On its western border lies the Kingdom of Fiore, on the south lies Zerbia, to its east is Kagiland, and to the north is the World Administrative Boundary. The country is known for being the first place humans built cities and villages on, and is known for being a "helping hand" to the other existing nations, what with it becoming the first welfare state in the world. History Many historians believe that humankind originated from YunusLand, which was called "Il fyerelandu" ''(Land of Fire) by Ikhwan Ilatazaku Mutaharghabili (1224), ''"Della Fiore Biancla" (Land of the fiery successor) by Barkial I (1375), and ''"Al-Jumhuriyyat As-Salam wa Barakah" '' (The Republic of Peace and Blessing) by M.AbdurRahman Al-Mubarak (2014). Historians believe human civilizations first started occurring in the Talas area, along the current borders with Fiore. Fiore at that time was an array of different self-governing nomad tribes who hadn't civilized yet. Shortly thereafter, villages rose up in the current Mesaville area, called Grinjia, Reyad, Hulghu'ai (Olde Town), and Shegna. South of the Mesaville area was the settlement of Ngaeraa-Heraa, which united together and created a powerful kingdom for its time. They conquered small settlements and a vast amount of land. The Ancient Ngaeraa-Heraatis were considered to be the first people to colonize and to form an empire. The two settlements south of Ngaeraa-Heraa (Teyginanshasa and Hiptaftalanga), after constantly being harassed by the Ngaeraa-Heraatis and resisting their attacks, united as the Kingdom of Teyginanshasa-Hiptaftalanga (Hi'nga and Te'sha Kingdom). United in might, they were able to dissuade the Ngaeraa-Heraatis from attacking any time soon for fear of dissolution. The Ngaeraa-Heraatis soon started sweeping westward, quickly overtaking Hanguraville, Mtuwafalua, Khoréqsha, and Madahtadunya; settlements which had barely even started a civilization. Under the Ngaeraa-Heraatis, the new citizens were enslaved, robbed, beated, raped and killed in vast numbers. The four towns in the Mesaville area united (see Mesaville article for full story) in 42 CE as the Mesa Kingdom, and the Ngaeraa-Heraatis, seeing a rising threat north of them, wanted to quell the situation out of fear of a powerful rival. They attacked the Mesa Kingdom from the south and the west, and, after the Battle of Reyad, suffered a devastating loss of 300 men, whereas the Mesaese lost 12. The Kingdom of Ngaeraa-Heraa retreated to its previous borders, but the Mesaese warriors chased them back all the way to the city of Ngaeraa, where the Mesaese soldiers occupied the city until the Mesa King arrived, declaring the Kingdom of Ngaeraa-Heraa a new part of the Mesa Kingdom. The royal family of the Kingdom of Ngaeraa-Heraa were sewn into a bag of rough wool and thrown in the Hanguraville Bay to drown. After the annexation of Ngaeraa-Heraa, the Mesa Kingdom continued the foreign policies of its predecessor, re: colonization. Shortly after, Sayf-al-Bahr, Ribanda, Mubarak, and the entire Abdilahi Peninsula fell to the Mesa Kingdom. They also swept east and conquered all of the land up to the Known World Line (now the World Administrative Boundary), and even a bit past the line. While their foreign policy remained the same as the Ngaeraa-Heraatis, their internal policies completely changed. The people that were conquered were freed and allowed to continue living their normal lives, on the condition that they had to pay a special tax of 1000 cows and 500 sheep a year to the Mesa King, and on the condition that they must not make interracial marriages. Medieval Mesa Kingdom/YunusLand In 1205 CE, the Mesa Kingdom conquered Talas and Northface and all the land in between them, which made the Mesa Kingdom frontier another major kingdom for the first time since the 1100s with the Ngaeraa-Heraatis. It was also the first time two major empires (the Mesa Kingdom and the Hilifinya Kingdom) bordered each other, and, in 1207, was the first time in which a world empire from the east clashed directly with a world empire from the west. The Hilifinyans attacked Talas in the beginning of 1207, and the Mesa Kingdom retaliated by attacking their capital city, which was foolishly built only 100 km away from the border, and not stationed somewhere else. The Hilifinyans defended the city well, but they lost a devastating amount of land north of the city and west of Talas. The Mesa Kingdom tactically retreated after winning the war. Problems arose in the Hilifinya Kingdom after the loss of land, as the people deemed the kingdom weak and fragile. Together, under the leadership of Barkial Avibaum I, ousted the royal Hilifinyan family in 1295, and created the new Kingdom of Fiore. The Mesa Kingdom then tried to establish friendly ties with the new kingdom by returning all of the land that was conquered from the Hilifinyans, including Talas and Northface.